


Enough

by Kit_writes_fanfic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, rae is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Kit_writes_fanfic
Summary: Maybe, just maybe it was that someones nasty fucking words made her Finns lip quiver.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on a bit of a roll! so heres another Fic for your reading pleasure!

If someone were to ask her later Rae wasn’t sure if she could pinpoint just one thing that made her snap, maybe it was the fact her mother was being a colossal bitch this morning over how much butter she spread on her toast. Maybe it was the car driving through a puddle and splashing her freshly washed converse with mud. Maybe it was the impending doom of the holidays. Or maybe it was that Rae had just had enough. Enough of being taunted. Enough of being treat like less than a person. Or maybe, just maybe it was that someones nasty fucking words made her Finns lip quiver.   
-  
“Fuuuuuck!” She hissed her tongue poking out between her lips.  
“Rae if you keep moving i can’t help!” He didn’t mean to snap at her but he was miffed, annoyed even. He lifted the frozen sprouts up and off Raes hand and winced at the blooming bruise radiating from her knuckles, a small patch of dried blood where the skin over her ring finger had split, leaving a small cut.   
He let out a breathy sigh and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.  
“You’re such a dickhead” He stated as his eyes flicked up to Raes face, her eyes were closed and the crease between her brows was prominent.   
“Oh so next time i won’t defend your honor then!” There it was, the smart mouthed minx that had consumed him whole. There was a curl to her lips even through the eye roll so strong he was sure he eyes would drop out.   
“I don’t want you to if this happens!” Finn looked away and scrubbed his hands over his face.  
-  
College had been hell today, it seemed everyone and their mum wanted to hash something out with her. “Wheres you assignment Rachel?” “Rachel can you see me after class.” “Miss Earl can you help me with these books?” and of course Rae was too polite to decline anyone. So by the time the last bell rang signalling the end of the day Rae breathed a sigh of relief and just wanted to sink into her duvet and have the sounds of Morrissey lul her into a deep sleep.  
Finn had been waiting for her outside her final class, he always amazed Rae how effortless it was for him to look so fucking delicious. He was propped up on the wall across from her class’ door, eyes closed. His feet overlapped at the ankle, arms crossed against his broad chest. He looked perfect like this, the way the afternoon light fell over his frame.   
His eyes fluttered open as he heard the door click open and a grin stretched across his features, he gave her the once over as he straightened up making her squirm.   
“How was your day, Girl?” He’d seen her throughout the day but only briefly and it was with the gang. He extended his hand to her and as usual her eyes flitted around for a brief moment before she mentally shook herself and took his hand giving it a light squeeze in an apology.   
They fell in step and started to bicker back and forth, the domesticity of it all made Raes stomach fizz warmly. Finn tapped his fingers over Raes to the beat of ‘She bangs the drums’ by The Stone Roses and she smiled and tapped it back at him.  
They’d gotten to the doors and exited into the brisk winters wind that made Finn naturally pull Rae a bit closer to him. They sauntered through the meandering people in their way, all the while still bickering too and fro. Looking back Rae would kick herself, they’d almost gotten to Finns scooter when a vexatious voice squawked theatrically.  
“Oh look! Magic Fanny and Debbie McGee are back together!”   
Finns grip tightened on Raes instinctively as they both stopped dead and turned to confront the voice they both knew all too well.   
Finn sneered as they faced Simmy and Macka, his face twisting up at the other boys, Rae tapped her thumb on the side of Finn’s hand and tried to will the hair on the nape of her neck to stand down.  
She sighed loudly and stepped forward slightly, her hand slipping from Finns “What the fuck do you want now?” The full day of irritations came out in the voice then surprising herself at her bluntness, she could even see Finns body turn towards her the tiniest fraction out of the corner of her eye.   
Even Simmy seemed to be taken aback somewhat, his features smoothing out for a fraction of a second before contorting up again.   
Simmy took a step forward and right into Raes space “Why would anyone want anything from you, Jabba?” Rae could feel the breath in her lungs constrict and she pushed it down as far as it would go, she made direct eye contact with the lad infront of her.   
Before she had a chance to reply Finn pressed himself against Raes side, he completely blanked the other two boys and uttered directly to her  
“Come on Girl, they’re not worth your time.” Rae turned her head to look right at Finns pleading eyes, he was trying to convey how much of a dickhead Simmy was and how much they didn’t need to engage with him.   
They both heard a scoff and Simmy’s voice rang out again “What, like you weren’t worth your mums!” Peels of laughter sounded from behind simmy, closely followed his own. Rae thought it was the worst sound in the world, like tone deaf people and nails on a chalkboard all rolled together. Raes heart had stopped, but not from the ear piercing soundtrack continuing on around them. It was the look on Finn’s face. His eyelids had dropped imperceptibly, the usual glittering sheen on them mattified right before of her, she could see the crease between his brows and the way his nose crinkled. She had a flashback to the night of the sexy party when she found Finn in her mums bedroom. His lip quivered and he sank his teeth into the side of his cheek hard. Rae had absolutely no self control in that moment, she was furious, that anyone. Anyone. Especially as low as Simmy could elicit such an extreme emotion from the one person she loved most in the world.  
Before she knew what was happening she’d turned towards the redhead and her fist was flying. She’d never been the violent kind, she’d proved that with Amy, she was soft and squishy and had never even raised her hand in another’s direction in anger before. She shied away from confrontation, just the amount of times she’d ran away from the green lane gang and simmy himself proved it.  
Her knuckles connected with Simmys nose, the crunching of her own bones was barely noticeable. His head snapping to the side sickeningly and he stumbled back and onto his arse, hands flying to his face where blood had started to pour. She leaned over his fallen form, Rae was a big person, she knew, but Simmy usually made her feel tiny when he was around. In this moment though, Simmy looked like an ant. Her face was angry, her brows drawn together and her mouth pulled up in a scorn and she yelled “DON’T YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! EVER! YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO ME, BUT FINN HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT!!”  
She’d grasped Finns hand and pulled him away from where he’d been frozen, his mouth hanging open.  
-  
Maybe it was a combination of all the things that day. Maybe it was the way Finns face fell. It was like someone took a chisel and hammer to her heart and shattered it.   
-  
Finn had driven them back to his without a word. He was silent, and had barely made eye contact with her. She started to panic that she’d overreacted or embarrassed him infront of his mates.   
“Finn...” Shes began her whisper when he’d held his hand up and motioned for her to sit on a chair in the kitchen, he moved around the space opening and closing draws and the freezer. Her eyes fell to her lap as tears began to prickle at the back of her eyes. She heard the tap and then the scraping of another chair being pulled out. He dropped down into the chair infront of her and gingerly lifted her hand into his own, she relished the sting of her hand at the moment, it was better than the guilt she was feeling.  
He pressed a cold damp cloth to her hand and she heaved a breath out at the contact.  
-  
“You don’t either y’know?”  
Raes eyes drifted up to his, he head rested on his shoulder, her bandaged hand settled on his chest, fingers curled fractionally.   
“Hmm?” She was left sleepy after the adrenalin had drained from her, her limbs heavy.  
“You don’t do anything to deserve his abuse. Or anyones for that matter” His fingers skated up and down her shoulder soothingly and pressed her further into him.  
Rae ducked her head a bit and closed her eyes, turning her face into him to hide a bit.   
“Rae. I’m serious. No one deserves it. He’s just a cunt.”   
He sighed heavily and turned his whole body to encompass her. She was trembling and Finn pulled her tighter.   
She was sobbing, gusts of breath being pulled up through her nose to stutter out of her mouth.   
“A-...Are you m-mad at me!?” It was rushed out and pleading. Finn choked out a scoff making Rae look up at him, big hot tears lurching down her cheeks.  
“Mad at you?!” His brows had knitted together and his disbelief turned into a frown before smoothing out.  
He cupped both sides of her face in his hands and looked so deeply into her eyes, Rae was sure he could see her soul laid bare, every insecurity exposed.  
“I’ve never been more proud!” His voice cracked a bit on the second word. He rubbed his thumbs on her cheek bones and rested his forehead against hers. “You’re so strong, you’re brilliant, you’re astounding, you’re brave, you’re fascinating and Prodigious. And” He dropped a kiss on her head before pulling back again. “I love you.”  
-  
The next day she was riding the high of Finns words, Said boy recounting the story to a bewildered Chop in the Swann, and she couldn’t help the warm feeling at Finn gushing with pride about her. She’d also be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling proud every time the pain in her hand twinged.


End file.
